Misi 100 Hari
by zhaErza
Summary: [S-Savers Contes: Banjir TomatCeri VI] / Mereka akhirnya ditantang karena terus juga membangkang, mereka tak disetujui, tetapi keras kepala dan ingin menjadi suami istri, namun kedua orang tua dari masing-masing masih belum percaya / "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beri kalian tantangan, gunakan kamera ini untuk misi kalian, potret satu hal setiap harinya. / RnR?


**Misi 100 Hari**

 **Story © zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #18**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **S-savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

Summary:

[S-Savers Contes: Banjir TomatCeri VI] / Mereka akhirnya ditantang karena terus juga membangkang, mereka tak disetujui, tetapi keras kepala dan ingin menjadi suami istri, namun kedua orang tua dari masing-masing masih belum percaya kalau mereka saling mencintai dan bisa mengerti satu sama lain karena baru lima bulan berpacara. / "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beri kalian tantangan, gunakan kamera ini dan potret 100 hal yang akan menjadi misi." Keempat orang berusia setengah abat itu menyeringai./ RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin, kalau sekarang menjitak kepala orang tua adalah sebuah hal lumran dan biasa dilakukan oleh seorang anak, maka Haruno Sakura sudah pasti melakukannya saat ini juga. Namun, apalah dayanya, hal itu adalah bentuk ketidakhormatan dan salah satu perbuatan yang dapat menyebabkan ia menjadi anak durhaka. Oleh sebab itu, ia hanya bisa menggeram dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dengan kaki terhentak. Ia kesal bukan main.

Seharusnya, di musim semi yang indah ini, di saat bunga-bunga bermekaran, di saat sakura menampakkan keindahan dan menjadikannya pusat perhatian, ia dan kekasihnya; Uchiha Sasuke akan menikah, namun ia benar-benar tidak percaya lamaran kekasihnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kedua orang tuanya, dengan alasan yang benar-benar di luar nalar. Hanya karena mereka baru lima bulan berpacaran. What the hell? Memangnya kenapa kalau baru lima bulan berpacaran? Apa kedua orang tuanya itu tidak pernah mengenal yang dinakanan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Cinta dari mata turun ke hati atau senjenisnya?

Sakura merana, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menatap foto dirinya dan kekasihnya yang ada di layar ponsel, dengan sesekali bibir dicebikkan tajam dan gumaman kesal.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!" Sakura melempar bantal.

Tak jauh berbeda dari kekasihnya yang berada di seberang sana, Uchiha Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia bahkan merasa keadaan yang lebih buruk daripada kekasihnya, jika Sakura sedih dan marah kepada kedua orang tuanya karena lamaran dirinya yang ditolak, maka ia juga merasakan tekanan dari keluarga Sakura dan juga keluarganya.

Kedua orang tuanya sejak awal memang tidak setuju dirinya melamar Sakura, hanya karena dirinya yang belum terlalu mengenal Sakura dari fisik dan mental—menurut mereka, padahal dirinya sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama, mereka teman, tetanggaan! Ia sama sekali tidak mengarti alasan macam apa yang tengah digunakan oleh orang tuanya ini, dan bahkan alasan mereka sama seperti yang diucapkan calon mertuanya. Sial, jangan-jangan mereka memang bekerjasama, tidak heran kalau dipikir-pikir, karena baik kedua orang tua Sakura ataupun orang tuanya adalah teman sedari ia pindah dan menjadi tetangga kekasihnya. Ini pasti memang ulah mereka yang sengaja mempermainkan dirinya dan Sakura.

Pelipisnya ia urut, pening tiba-tiba saja menghampiri dirinya. Merepotkan sekali memiliki orang tua seperti mereka.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Sasuke dan Sakura pun berencana bertemu untuk makan malam, mansing-masing dengan orang tua mereka. Di rumah Sasuke, ia mengundang keluarga Sakura.

Saat di meja makan, awalnya mereka berseda gurau, lalu setelah hidangan datang, maka dengan tenang mereka menyantapnya. Mereka yang telah selesai maka pun, pindah ke ruang keluarga sambil menikmati makanan penutup. Sasuke dan Sakura memulai aksinya, mereka ingin mengatakan sekali lagi kalau mereka saling mencintai, meyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ini sudah keputusan kami, Nak Sasuke." Dengan wajah kalem, Kizashi menjelaskan sambil menyendokkan puding mangga kesukaannya.

"Ternyata kalian juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan kami, aku sudah bilang kalau mereka masih belum pantas menikah. Aku tidak mau si Bodoh ini malah mengacaukan hidup putrimu, Teman." Fugaku berucap dengan kata-kata yang agak menyakitkan menurut Sakura, dan Sasuke sejak tadi sudah sebal bukan main. Apa-apaan panggilannya itu?

"Paman, tapi kami sudah merasa cocok dan mampu. Kami bahkan akan mengunakan uang yang kami simpan untuk biaya pernikahan, dan Sasuke juga sudah membeli sebuah apartemen untuk kami tinggali kelak." Sakura tidak sabaran, ayah Sasuke memang terkenal pedas kalau berucap. Tidak pernah mau menahan perkataan yang ada di pikirannya.

Dengan helaan napas, dan teh hijau yang diteguk, Fugaku kembali berucap, "Hidup itu bukan hanya sekadar tentang materi, Nak Sakura. Kalau kau menikah dengan orang seperti dia, yang bahkan masih belum bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya ketika kesal," Fugaku melirik Sasuke yang bibirnya kini sudah dicebik semakin tajam, karena direndahkan secara terselubung, "aku yakin, kau akan segera menadapatkan kesengsaraan. Kautanyakan pada kami, apa saja tingkahnya selama ini, yang terlihat di hadapanmu itu, hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Dia menutupi kebusukannya." Atau Sasuke memang dijatuhkan secara terang-terangan oleh AYAHNYA SENDIRI. AYAHNYA ! Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Ck, Ayah. Aku tak seburuk itu. Jangan melebih-lebihkan di depan calon istri dan calon merutuaku. Kalau saja Kak Itachi ada di sini—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti seketika, karena ayahnya kembali menyela.

"Dia tidak akan membuat kau bisa menikahi putri Kizashi." Teh hijau itu ia sesap kembali.

Perdebatan alot antara orang tua dan anak tidak terelakkan, mereka masih saja bersikeras kalau mereka pantas dan sudah cocok untuk menikah, namun kedua orang tua mereka masih saja tidak merestui, hingga Fugaku pun menghentikan adu argumentasi yang tidak berarti ini. Dan melayangkan satu tantangan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka yang sekarang berada di ruang keluarga, melihat Fugaku yang berjalan keluar dari sini, mereka menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain, bertanya dan bingung.

Onyx Sasuke memerhatikan ibunya yang sedang asik bercerita dengan mama Sakura, juga papa Sakura yang sekarang membaca sebuah majalah bisnis yang ada di rak beberapa meter dekat dengan lelaki paruh abad itu.

Pintu pun terbuka, Fugaku masuk dengan membawa dua bungkus entah apa yang membuat kebingungan semakin terlihat dari wajah calon pengantin yang tak mendapat restu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku beri kalian tantangan, gunakan kamera ini dan potret 100 hal yang yang akan kami pikirkan nanti." Keempat orang berusia setengah abat itu menyeringai, dan Sasuke bersumpah melihatnya.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" Sakura menyahuti, ia masih terlihat bingung dan tidak terima dengan perlakukan orang-orang tua ini.

Apalagi Sasuke, ia merasa dipermainkan, dikerjai dan sedang dikerubungi orang licik yang ingin mengambil keuntungan pribadi dari mereka, misalnya saja hiburan. Sialan.

"Ah, Nak. Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa pun kalau menolak, Sasuke. Kalian buktikan melalui foto yang kalian ambil, jangan coba-coba bertemu, berhubungan, baik langsung ataupun tidak langsung, kalau itu terjadi," Fugaku berhenti, ia mengambil gelas yang terbuat dari tembikar itu, dan tersenyum kepada Mikoto ketika wanita itu selesai menuangkan teh hijaunya, lalu ia meneguknya dengan rasa tak bersalah, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dua sosok yang masih bersabar— berusaha sabar menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Fugaku, mata hitam lelaki itu memejam dan terbuka setelah teh terteguk dan meluncur di kerongkongan, "kalian sebaiknya saling tak kenal atau memutar waktu agar tak saling pacaran."

"Ayah! Apa-apan ini? Kami bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan seperti ini. Ibu, tolonglah." Sasuke meledak, ia memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika tak mendapatkan reaksi berarti dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan untung saja ada Sakura yang sekarang mengusap-usap punggungnya, benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

"Sebelum menikah, anak-anak tetaplah tanggung jawab orang tua, begitukan Fugaku." Kizashi menyahuti, ia tersenyum sekilas melihat Sasuke yang menggeram.

"Nak, kalian kami beri waktu seratus hari untuk satu foto setiap harinya. Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi, jangan coba-caba saling menghubungi atau melakukan kontak. Dan Sasuke, kau akan kami lepas ketika kau telah menikah, benar apa yang dikatakan sahabatku Kizashi, seperti Itachi yang sudah mengurus diri dan keluarganya sendiri. Tapi, jangan kira setelah mengumpulakan seratus foto itu kalian akan langsung menikah, tetap kami yang mempertimbangkan."

Setelah ucapan itu terdengar, Sasuke langsung pergi sambil menarik tangan Sakura, dan menjatuhkan satu sofa tunggal dengan sebelah tanggannya. Bunyi gedebum pun terdengar nyaring, keempat orang tua itu hanya bisa menghela napas, beberapa di antaranya terlihat menyeringai, terutama Fugaku.

.

.

.

"Sakura, tampar aku!" gadis itu terlihat lesu, dan menatap bingung kekasihnya, "Tampar!" dan detik itu juga, pipi mulus Sasuke ditonjok Sakura sekuat tenaga, gadis itu sebal juga lama-lama, bukan hanya Sasuke yang tengah frustrasi di sini, tapi juga dirinya.

"Ck, kau tak dengar! Kenapa menonjok?" Sasuke melotot.

"Sudahlah, diam! Ini bukan mimpi, Bodoh!"

Mereka sekarang menghela napas lagi, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di bahu Sasuke, sedangkan lelaki itu mengusap-usap pipinya yang ngilu, untung hanya merah dan tidak lebam.

"Eh, Sasuke!"

Lelaki sang pemilik nama pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tak semangat sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura hamil, mereka tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyetujui pernikahan kita." Sakura menggebu-gebu, ia melupakan kekesalaannya, karena memikirkan akan memakai baju pengantin.

"Aku akan disiksa dan kubur hidup-hidup, kalau itu yang kita lakukan. Kau tak tau bagaimana bengisnya si Fugaku itu."

Sekarang, Sakura merasa sebal bukan main dan berharap ini mimpi.

"Sasuke, coba tampar aku! Tampar aku!" onyx itu menatap malas kekasihnya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang diserukan Sakura, ia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

"Sasuke, tampar!"

Tuk.

"Aduh, kenapa malah dahiku yang ditunjuk jarimu." Sasuke menaruh kedua jarinya, telunjuk dan jari tengah ke dahi Sakura dengan tekanan yang agak kuat, sekilas ia dapat melihat tengah-tengah kening itu memerah, karena wajah Sakura yang putih. Namun, sekarang sudah hilang merahnya.

"Karena yang pertama terlihat adahal dahimu itu, lebar sih."

"Ih, nyebelin!" Sakura langsung mencubit perut Sasuke dan membuat lelaki itu mengaduh.

Namun, setelah pergumulan kecil terjadi antara mereka, kini sepasang kekasih yang tak kian mendapatkan restu untuk menikah pun kembali lesu dan tak bersemangat. Tidak ada ide lain sepertinya selain menerima tantangan kedua orang tua mereka, bagaimana pun tidak ada salahnya juga kalau dicoba. Tapi, yang menjadi beban untuk Sasuke mau pun Sakura adalah mereka akan tak bertemu, tak saling kontak selama seratus hari. Sakura pasti tidak akan tahan kalau tak bertemu dan menelepon Sasuke, begitupun dengan sang lelaki.

Kali ini, kedua lengan Sakura ia lingkarkan di sebelah tangan Sasuke, Sakura cemberut karena memikirkan tidak akan bertemu cukup lama dengan kekasihnya selama menyelesaikan misi terkutuk.

"Kenapa mereka kejam sekali?" Sakura masih mengeluh dan Sasuke hanya menyandarkan kepalanya kepada kepala merah jambu kekasihnya, mereka terlihat mesra.

"Ini pasti ulah ayahku, maaf dia memang keterlaluan." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Papaku juga sama saja. Dia licik seperti ular."

Dan Sasuke juga Sakura kini tersenyum, tertawa karena mereka sama-sama menjelekkan sang ayah yang sangat menyebalkan kali ini.

Setelah memikirkan dan berdiskusi panjang lebar bersama-sama, maka akhirnya kedua calon pengantin yang tak mendapat restu, menerima dan akan melakukan tantangan yang diberikan ayah Sasuke itu. Menurut Sasuke, semakin cepat, maka semakin baik. Itu sebabnya laki-laki itu berpendapat kalau lebih baik dimulai besok saja. Tapi, tidak dengan Sakura. Gadis itu masih ingin berlama-lama dan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, tentu saja dia masih belum siap.

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa Sasuke dan Sakura besok memulai misi busuk ini, mereka bertemu di pagi hari di rumah Sasuke dan melihat wajah orang tua masing-masing yang terlihat sangat cerah dan memang tak ada beban, berbanding terbalik dengan sang anak yang tanpa minat, dan masih sebal untuk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, yang pertama harus difoto adalah," Fugaku berhenti sejenak, ia dan tiga orang lainnya yang seusia dengannya duduk di sebuah kursi dan menyantap kue dan teh, sedangkan dua orang lainnya yang lebih muda setengah baya dari mereka, berdiri dan masing-masing membawa tas berisi kamera. Menurut Sasuke, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, lebih cepat, maka lebih baik. Maka, misi ini ia setujui— paksa setuju agar dijalankan di pagi hari saja. Dan Fugaku kembali bersuara, "sepatu favorit." Fugaku menatap kedua muda-mudi yang terlihat terkejut.

"Tunggu, sepatu?" Sasuke jelas terlihat panik, mana ia tahu sepatu favorit Sakura seperti apa. Dan ia pun melirik Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, sama seperti kekasihnya itu, mereka bahkan tak mengetahui masing-masing dari sepatu yang disukai. Hell, berapa lama mereka bersama? Mereka teman, sahabat, tetangga dan sekarang pacar. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

"Lihat ke depan, Kalian. Dan laksanakan perintah. Sasuke, kau keluar dari pintu belakang, Sakura dari pintu depan. Pergilah, aku bosan." Laki-laki tua dan mulai ubanan itu meneguk jus pepayanya. Menatap mengejek Sasuke yang mendecih dan pergi tanpa pamit, sedangkan Sakura membungkuk setelah dihadiahi senyuman oleh para ibu dan semangat oleh kedua orang tuannya sendiri. Ia hanya menghela napas.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap sekitar, ia harus melakukan apa sekarang? Ia hanya termenung di depan sebuah toko sepatu. Apa yang disukai dan menjadi favorit Sasuke? Sepatu yang bagaimana? Ia sama sekali tak tahu. Di tangannya ada sebuah kamera, matanya masih mengarah ke sana, tatapan bingung jelas berada di emerald-nya.

Di jalan yang lain, seorang lelaki berada beberapa meter dekat toko sepatu wanita, ia tak berdiri, namun duduk di salah satu bangku yang memang ada dan disediakan di pinggir trotoar. Hela napas dan wajahnya yang sedang muram karena kekesalan masih terlihat jelas di sana, membuat banyak orang tak berani menggerling genit atau tersenyum untuk menggodanya, yang pasti lelaki itu terlihat sekali memikirkan sesuatu. Ditambah lagi sebuah kamera berada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselanya, dan memencet nama seorang yang bisa ditanyainya untuk kasus ini. Tentu saja sahabat sang kekasih, si rambut pirang menyebalkan.

"Ino!" ia langsung memanggil nama orang di seberang sana dan sendang berada entah di mana.

Ia menanyakannya dan untung saja ia menemukan orang yang memang mengetahui hal ini, ia merasa miris terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, kau ingin memberinya hadiah, ya? Sakura suka sepatu merah maroon, yang bertumit rendah dan terlihat manis jika dikenakan. Hanya sesimpel itu, aku akan kirimkan fotonya." Ino pun mengirimi Sasuke via email dan dirinya tersenyum ketika melihat sepatu merah yang modelnya mirip dengan yang dikirimi Ino.

"Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya." Sasuke tersenyum kembali, ia bahkan ingat pernah memasangkan sepatu Sakura saat gadis itu dilayani pramuniaga yang mata keranjang, ia tentu tidak rela, dan dengan senang hati menunjukkan kalau gadis cantik ini miliknya. Caranya dengan memasangkan sepatu yang memiliki bentuk mirip dengan yang diceritakan Ino.

"Aku memang bodoh."

Sasuke masuk ke toko sepatu wanita, dan membeli sepatu untuk kekasihnya dan untuk dia potret.

Saat masih kebingungan juga, tiba-tiba Ino mengiriminya SMS, dan gadis pirang itu sedang menggodanya karena sang kekasih akan segera memberinya kejutan, ia tidak paham awalanya, namun entah kenapa pikirannya malah membuatnya tertegu dan ia hanya membalas Ino dengan ucapan polosnya, lalu setelah urusan dengan sahabatnya itu beres, Sakura menghubungi kakak lelaki Sasuke yang pasti paling tahu tentang diri kekasihnya itu.

"Halo, Kak Itachi. Apa kabarmu?"

Mereka awalnya berbasa basi, dan saling menanyai kabar, hingga sampailah ia pada topik mengenai sepatu kesukaan Sasuke seperti apa.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke itu memang orangnya sok keren, tapi dia suka sepatu hitam. Model seperti bapak-bapak pergi ke kantor, ahhahha bercanda. Tentu saja model yang cocok untuk laki-laki seusia seperti dia. Itu saja, apa kau tak pernah memberinya kado sepatu?"

Sakura masih terdiam memikirkan perkataan Itachi, ia jarang sekali memberi Sasuke hadiah sepatu, hanya dua kali kalau tidak salah. Dan yang paling bodoh, bahkan ketika ia sudah hidup bertetangga cukup lama bersama Sasuke dan bersahabat dengannya, ia bahkan sangat jarang memerhatikan sepatu yang sering dipakai lelaki itu.

"Aku masih bingung, Kak. Kau tak punya contohnya?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura dikirimi email dan ternyata merupakan foto sepatu. Sakura tersenyum, ia akan segera membereskan misi ini.

Malam harinya, mereka kembali diberikan misi lagi, satu minggu sekali barulah foto dari tantangan ini akan diberikan kepada orang tua mereka saat berkumpul nanti, sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di rumah masing-masing, hanya diberikan secarih kertas untuk melanjutkan pencarian, setelah foto untuk hari ini telah dimasukkan ke dalam amplop dan disimpan oleh orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Hari kedua, misinya adalah Boneka.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura meremas kertas yang baru saja dibukanya itu, yang semulanya berada di dalam amplop cokelat dan mirip surat tagihan kredit. Dan ia tak habis pikir, lelaki seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukai hal-hal berbau boneka. Kalau Sasuke, lelaki itu pasti biasa saja dan mungkin akan mudah untuk menjalankannya, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ini benar-benar susah.

Sakura sudah seperti gembel yang ada di empertan toko boneka, ia belum masuk dan hanya melihat-lihat, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus memotret apa, karena di dalam kamera ini juga hanya ada satu card foto. Tidak mungkin ia memotret asal-asalan, ini semua mempengaruhi restu kedua orang tuanya. Di lain pihak, Sasuke tengah menatap sebuah boneka kelinci merah muda, Sasuke masih ingat, ia yang dulu sewaktu kecil sering bermain bersama Sakura dan berada di kamar gadis itu jika dimintai mengajari Sakura PR, pasti akan menemukan tumpukan bonek kelinci merah muda, namun ia tidak ingat pernah bertanya atau mendengar pernyataan 'Sakura menyukai boneka seperti ini', ia pun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung.

Ckrekk.

Sasuke memotret boneka kelinci lucu.

Dan Sakura memotret boneka dinasaurus ungu yang mengingatkan dirinya dengan boneka usang Sasuke. Gadis itu terkikik, ia bisa melihat benda tua itu sekarang masih ada di kamar kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari ke 3, 4 dan 5. Sasuke dan Sakura menjalankan misi dengan mudah, makanan, minuman, dan hobi. Mereka melakukannya sambil tersenyum, teringat dengan ekspresi kekasih, yang apabila menemui dan dihadiahi benda kesukaannya.

Hobi Sasuke adalah karate, sampai sekarang lelaki itu masih rutin pergi ke klubnya seminggu sekali, sedangkan Sakura memiliki hobi membaca, gadis ini bahkan memiliki ruangan kamar kosong yang diubahnya menjadi perpustakaan pribadi.

.

.

.

Hari ke 7, koleksi.

Tentu saja, menemukan tulisan itu, Sakura langsung pergi ke toko jam tangan terdekat, ini adalah koleksi paling lengkap Sasuke, bahkan ia bertaruh kalau koleksi Sasuke itu sudah ada dua lemari. Saking banyaknya, bahkan Sasuke seperti memakai jam tangan berbeda setiap harinya.

Ia memotret dan langsung pergi kerja karena masuk pagi.

Ada hela napas yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, ia memang tahu kalau Sakura memiliki beberapa koleksi, namun yang paling mencolok ada dua, yaitu parfum dan buku. Ia harus bagimana? Karena hanya bisa memfoto satu. Setelah terdiam, ia pun mengeluarkan novel yang tadi di belinya dan ia masuk ke dalam toko parfum, mendekatkan dua benda itu dan memotretnya sekaligus.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Malam ini, mereka berkumpul usai menyantap hidangan makan malam, di ruang keluarga, para orang tua bertukan posisi. Sakura berada di dekat Mikoto dan Fugaku, sedangkan Sasuke berada di dekat Kizashi dan Mebuki.

Tanpa basa-basi, Fugaku langsung merobek amplop cokelat hari pertama dan Kizashi juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sepatu, Sakura berwajah riang karena Sasuke benar menebak kesukaannya. Dan Sasuke sendiri menghela napas lega, itu sepatu favoritnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tentu saja jaraknya sekarang berjauhan. Mereka bahkan saling membelakangi, walau menurut Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak perlu karena ia dan Sakura sudah berjanji untuk jujur dalam hal ini. Menyebalkan.

Kedua, makanan. Sasuke diberikan foto tomat, dan Sakura diberikan foto salad buah. Mereka sama-sama menyukai hal itu. Ketiga, minuman. Sasuke diberikan jus tomat dan Sakura diberikan, jus cherry. Keempat, hobi, Sasuke diberikan potret lelaki yang sedang berlatih karate sedangkan Sakura diberikan gambar wanita yang sedang membaca. Sampai hari ketujuh, semuanya benar dan mereka menghela lega masing-masing. Kini, Sakura menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, mereka duduk beriringan dan sedang bersenda gurau, tapi tidak! Mereka tidak, hanya para orang tua. Yang dilakukan kedua sejoli itu hanya saling bertatapan, ingin berbicara banyak hal dan membagi rindu, namun empat pasang mata lainnya dan bukan mereka diantaranya, bergantian melirik, tajam dan mengintai, seperti mencari celah.

.

.

.

Hari ke 18, mereka diberikan misi artis favorit. Masih mudah menurut Sasuke maupun Sakura. Dihari-hari selanjutnya pun sama, tidak terlalu sulit. Mulai dari tempat wisata, rumah impian, tipe pasangan, penulis favorit, hal yang dibenci, tempat yang dibenci, orang yang dibenci, suka duka bersama pasangan, teman karib, semuanya masih bisa dijawab dengan mudah. Yang menjadi beban bagi mereka adalah syarat dari misi terkutuk ini, yaitu tak boleh saling berjumpa dan berhubungan. Sasuke bahkan sampai memerhatikan dan terkadang mengikuti Sakura dari jauh. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu selama lebih dari dua bulan ini tanpa dirinya.

Termenung, di depan jendela kamar yang langsung menghadap ke samping taman, di seberang sana ada sebuah rumah, tempat di mana sang kekasih berdiam diri dan tumbuh bersama keluarga Haruno. Ia tidak mungkin mengendap-endap dan masuk ke kamar gadis itu, tidak. Itu berbahaya kalau sampai ketahuan, walau ini sudah jam dua dini hari, tetap saja. Mungkin, orang tua mereka memasang CCTV atau sebangsanya, karena mereka lebih tau apa yang akan masuk ke dalam pikirannya jika dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama tak bertemu kekasihnya.

Hela napas kembali terdengar, ia sekarang dilema. Setelah lama berpikir dan terdiam, Sasuke masuk dan naik ke bagian loteng, kamarnya memang sengaja bersambung dengan ruangan itu, untuk mempermudah dirinya melihat bintang, di sana juga ada teropong bintang yang Sasuke beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Ia lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan mengambil teropong biasa yang ia punya. Kenapa hal ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, ia lalu memejamkan sebelah matanya, dan menelisik kediaman yang ada di seberang sana, itu kamar Sakura, sangat jelas. Dan Sasuke mulai mengembangkan ide yang ada di kepalanya.

Sasuke mulai mengintai, ia melihat setiap sudut dari rumah kekasihnya, mencari apakah di dekat kamar Sakura ada kamera tersembunyi atau tidak, namun sepertinya orang tua mereka terlalu percaya, atau mungkin sudah percaya karena dalam kurun dua bulan lebih ini mereka mematuhi, tapi tidak untuk dirinya, tidak. Ia sudah cukup dengan hal konyol ini.

Pokoknya malam ini mereka harus bertemu. Ia menuruni teras kamarnya dengan melompat, bukan lompatan sekali 'hap', namun lompatan beberapa kali, tidak sia-sia ia mengasah kemampuan berlari bebas sejak tiga tahun ini, dan sekarang ia mendapatkan keuntungannya.

Kini tangan Sasuke memegang sebuah kamera berlayar sentuh, berukuran kecil dan hanya setengah dari telapak tangannya, di satu sisi dekat sudut jendela bawah, ada satu CCTV yang mengarah ke taman samping. Kalau ia melewati itu, sudah pasti akan ketahuan, maka sekarang Sasuke memanjat di bawah kamera pengaman itu, di sudut yang tak bisa dijangkau benda itu. Ia lalu mencondongkan kedua tangannya sedikit, dan memotret area taman yang menjadi intaian CCTV. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu meletakkan dua tangkai besi yang menjepit sisi kamera kecilnya, setelah ia melihat gambar bidikannya itu sekali lagi yang tertera di layar kamera, ia pun mulai memanjat naik sekali lagi melalui jendela dan mendekati CCTV. Ia menempelkan tangkai besi dan menggatungnya di sana, sehingga layar kamera yang berisi pemandangan taman yang tadi dipotret Sasuke menjadi bidikan CCTV. Setelah beres, Sasuke menyeringai dan turun, berada di depan kamera pengintai pun tak masalah, karena yang sekarang diintai adalah gambar taman kosong yang ada di layar kamera miliknya.

Sasuke berlari, memanjat dan melompati pagar dengan penuh semangat, ia lalu sampai di area taman keluarga Haruno, keluarga haruno memang tidak menaruh pengaman di sini, dan itu akan memudahkan penyusup sepertinya untuk beraksi, mungkin nanti setelah menikahi gadisnya, ia akan merekomendasikan agar keluarga mertuanya ini memakai CCTV.

Sekarang ia tengah memanjat, gadisnya berada di lantai dua, pagar balkon telah berada di genggamannya, ia pun menarik diri dan melompati pembatas itu, hingga tiba di depan jendela kaca yang tertutup tirai, pintu kaca juga sama. Kondisi tentu saja sedang terkunci, ini pukul 02.30, dan sekarang ia berada di depan kamar istri masa depannya, mengetuk pintunya dan sepertinya akan menakuti Sakura.

Beberapa kali ketukan, Sakura terbangun, ia menatap pintu baklon dan terdiam. Ia merasa tegang, siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini, apakah ada perampok? Sakura menggeleng, perampok mana yang mengetuk jendela. Atau orang asing yang sedang iseng? Sakura membiarkan saja suara ketukan itu, sampai ia mendengar suara familier yang masuk, dan membuatnya tersentak. Tidak mungkin? Untuk apa Sasuke ke kamarnya, sekarang?

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura membuka tirai dan menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang wajahnya agak berkeringat. Ia pun dengan cepat dan lekas membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kaca, lalu menarik Sasuke masuk karena takut dilihat seseorang, bisa saja kan.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura membisikkan suaranya, namun nada kaget tak bisa ditutupinya.

Melihat kepanikan yang sekarang mewarnai paras Sakura, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia lalu tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, menarik tangan sang gadis dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tak merasa demikian, Sakura?" walau awalnya terkaku, Sakura lantas melepaskan kegundahannya, ia membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan membiarkan dirinya berada di rengkuhan itu.

"Tapi, kita akan tak direstui kalau ketahuan, ini bahaya. Lagipula, hanya tinggal sebulan lagi, kita harus bersabar." Sakura melepaskan diri dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, lelaki itu masih saja ingin memeluknya dan tak terlalu mendengarkannya, ia juga merasakan bibir kekasihnya mencium kecil bibirnya, lalu wajahnya.

"Mereka menjadikan kita sebagai hiburan, Sakura. Aku muak."

Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke, menatap lelaki itu dan meyakinkannya, "Kita harus membuktikannya, kalau kita mampu menikah dan bisa melengkapi dan membagi."

"Tapi aku mulai berpikir, lebih baik mencoba usulanmu." Sasuke menyeringai, ia menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu tentu saja terbengong, ia tidak ingat pernah mengusulkan sesuatu mengenai masalah ini. Ia hanya berwajah bingung, mencoba menggali lagi, mencari apa yang pernah diusulkannya dulu.

Namun, pria itu mengingatkan dengan cepat, sebelum Sakura mengapai ucapannya sendiri.

"Membuatmu hamil."

Lemparan bantal langsung dihadiahinya, Sakura memerah dan kesal. Laki-laki ini berpikir seperti itu, padahal dia pernah bilang ayahnya akan menguburnya hidup-hudup atau menyiksanya hingga mati.

Saat menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya, Sakura masih dapat melihat seringai itu dan ia bertambah malu, jangan-jangan laki-laki di depannya ini memang berpikir mesum. Apalagi sekarang Sakura hanya memakai pakaian yang tipis, membuat mata hitam itu terlihat tajam dan berkilat menatap tubuhnya.

Ia hampir menjitak kepala Sasuke, karena mata lelaki itu terus menjerat tubuhnya, namun tangannya ditangkap dan selanjutnya ia dihujani ciuman memabukkan.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Sakura menyuruh Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan laki-laki itu pun mengiyakan. Mereka saling pandang, dan Sasuke meminta maaf, memang selalu seperti itu, Sasuke selalu merasa bersalah ketika menyentuh Sakura padahal status mereka masih sebagai kekasih.

"Sakura, apa aku tak cukup pantas untuk menjadi suamimu? Yang menentang ini bukan ayahmu, tapi ayahku juga." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bawah, bersandar di kasur sedang Sakura duduk di atas kasur, bantal berada di atas pahanya yang terekspos karena gaun tidur teramat pendek.

"Kau berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi, aku tidak." Sakura menatap Sasuke dan membelai kepalanya.

"Aku bertanya, kau malah ikutan bertanya. Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Kautahu ayahku, kan. Dia seperti teramat senang membuatku susah." Sasuke cemberut, ia sudah berusia matang, nyaris 27, tapi ayahnya selalu merendahkannya, entah mempermainkannya dan menjadikannya bahan bulan-bulanan. Memang tidak pernah di depan orang ramai, hanya di depan kakaknya atau keluarga Sakura. Tapi, itu membuatnya sebal.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus beristirahat juga. Kau pasti belum tidur kan. Pulanglah, ini akan cepat selesai jika kita mengerjakannya dengan senang, sekarang tak terasa bahkan sudah dua bulan lebih." Sakura tersenyum, dan hati Sasuke mulai tentram. Ia menganggukkan kepala, kemudian kembali melopat turun dan berlari. Sakura memerhatikan kekasihnya dari depan balkon, ia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, tak ia sangka Sasuke bisa berkunjung nekat begini, dan ia bahkan tak tahu kekasihnya itu memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Ya, semoga saja misi 100 hari ini sukses, mereka hanya pernah beberapa kali salah dalam memotret misi. Dan tentu saja itu terjadi, tidak segalanya mereka ketahui dari pasangan masing-masing, misalnya saja jumlah piala yang mereka punya atau guru pertama yang mereka suka.

Hari ke 89. Sakura mendapat misi, Laut atau Hutan. Sedangkan Sasuke mendapatkan misi, salju atau pemandian air panas.

Mereka sama-sama berpikir keras, berspekulasi mana tempat yang akan dipilih jika direkomendasikan dua tempat wisata tersebut. Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura suka pantai, kalau di antara dua pilihan itu ada pantai, maka dengan senang hati ia menggunakan kameranya untuk memotret poster pantai atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pantai, tapi yang didapat adalah salju dan pemandian air panas. Gadis itu terlau sering mengajaknya bermain ski kalau sedang turun salju, juga sering mengajaknya kencan ganda ke penginapan yang menyediakan pemandian air panas. Lantas yang mana yang akan dipilihnya?

Sasuke pergi ke onsen, dan ia menggunakan kameranya, untuk memotret terlebih dahulu sebelum menceburkan diri.

Dan Sakura juga sama, laut dan hutan. Ia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana, Sasuke yang jelas tidak menyukai tempat ramai, tapi apa laut di dalam misi kali ini dikategorikan sama dengan pantai, ia juga tak terlalu tahu kalau laki-laki itu pernah bilang ingin ke hutan atau ke laut. Dan semoga saja, benar. Karena Sasuke cukup suka memancing, ia memotret sebuah poster perahu yang sedang berada di laut lepas.

Semoga saja yang mereka pilih benar.

Hari ke 95, dandelion atau sakura, untuk Sasuke. Dan basket atau bola, untuk Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menjepret sebuah dandelion liar yang tubuh di tamannya, jika ini bukan demi Sakura dan masa depannya, sudah pasti kamera sial ini ia banting, kenapa mereka selalu menemukan sesuatu yang cukup sulit untuk dipilih. Sasuke ingat, Sakura suka meniup dandelion saat kecil, tapi Sakura sendiri sangat menyukai bunga sakura. Ia selalu memandangnya lamat jika melihatnya. Namun, entah kenapa hati Sasuke memilih dandelion.

Sedang Sakura masih berpikir, laki-laki biasanya menyukai sepak bola, namun ia juga cukup sangsi, karena Sasuke tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini. Yang ada, ia hanya ingat saat Sasuke menjemputnya ketika masih sekolah dulu, lelaki itu menenteng bola basket karena habis latihan di kampus, katanya. Dan berbekal ingatan itu, Sakura memotret bola basket yang ada di cover majalah olahraga.

Semakin hari semakin susah saja. Itu yang mereka rasakan, terkadang mereka bahkan akan berpikir lebih lama, jika biasa dilakukan pagi hari, maka penghujung-penghujung sebelum misi ke 100 ini mereka melakukannya pagi, siang dan sore. Kadang juga harus terhenti dan bekerja terlebih dahulu, lalu mencari dan berpikir lagi mengenai misi. Melelahkan, Sakura bahkan sampai demam dan membuat Sasuke hampir mengamuk karena tak diizinkan menjenguk kekasihnya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa bersabar dalam situasi ini, jangan coba-coba kau meminta restu padaku atau mereka." Fugaku menatap tajam anak bungsunya, sementara Sasuke sudah siap-siap akan meledak, Mikoto pun hanya menatap prihatin, sebagai ibu, ia jelas paham kalau Sasuke sudah diambang kesabaran, ia hanya bisa mengelus bahu anaknya, dan meyakinkan kalau Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Dan untunglah, sore harinya Sakura sudah pulih, dan mereka bisa melanjutkan lagi misi menyebalkan ini.

Hari ke 99, permohonan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, menggunakan kameranya untuk memotret dua orang yang sedang menikah.

Hari ke 100. Isi hatimu.

Siapa yang akan tahu isi hati seseorang? Dan apa yang ada di dalam hati kekasihnya? Awalnya Sasuke ingin menggunakan kameranya saat memandang cincin pernikahan yang sudah diambilnya dari toko, namun alis matanya berkerut karena melihat tulisan 'mu' pada judul misi. Siapa yang dimaksud dari judul itu. Untuk siapa judul ini dibuat? Untuk kamu yang merupakan kekasihnya atau untuk dirinya.

Sakura tidak pusing, entah kenapa melihat judul misi yang kesertus ini, ia langsung paham dan memotret foto Sasuke yang memang ada di depan meja nakas. Ia tersenyum dan berharap kalau kekasihnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Sasuke pun mengambil teropongnya, dan ia keluar jendela. Ia membidik Sakura dalam celah bulat itu, kekasihnya berada di sana, dan ini sudah senja. Mereka baru pulang berkerja, dan gadis itu sepertinya belum berganti pakaian. Sakura menyadari kehadirannya, karena Sasuke melihat Senyum di wajah Sakura, gadis itu pun seperti menatap ke arah balkon kamarnya yang jaraknya cukup jauh, dan melambaikan tangannya.

Dan saat itu Sasuke seperti mendapatkan kemudahan di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengambil kameranya dan memotret pigure Sakura yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum, bisa saja ia mengambil foto Sakura yang ada di balkon, tapi itu akan berbahaya, bagaimana nanti kalau ia dituduhi datang ke rumah Sakura. Walau itu benar dan pernah terjadi, tapi jangan sampai ayahnya tau.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah penentuan, jika mereka mendapatkan restu, maka bulan depan akan dilakukan pernikahan. Sasuke bilang, tidak perlu ada pertunangan. Tapi, yang diharapkan tak juga terjadi, ia sudah banyak bersabar, melakukan segala yang diperintahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan juga orang tua Sakura. Berpisah selama tiga bulan lebih, tapi yang didapat adalah penolakan.

Sakura langsung memeluk sebelah tangan Sasuke dan pinggang lelaki itu, menghentikan dari tindakan yang bisa saja dilakukan Sasuke yang kalap. Lihatlah matanya yang sekarang memicing tajam dan gemeletukan giginya yang bisa didengar Sakura.

"Apa ini lelucon?" Sasuke menghentak tangannya pada sofa di sampingnya, ia sudah berdiri dan nyaris mendatangi ayahnya yang berwajah datar.

"Kaukira gampang mempersunting anak gadis orang, kaukira hanya dengan materi dan cinta, maka kau bersikap pogah dan tak mau melihat kenapa dan apa penyebab kami tidak menyetujui kalian." Fugaku tak terganggu dengan deru napas Sasuke yang marah dan berangsung tenang karena mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Tapi, Paman. Kami bersunguh-sunguh, kami tahu kemungkinan Paman dan Bibi, juga Papa dan Mama tidak menyetujui karena khawatir kalau kami belum pantas membina rumah tangga. Tapi, kami hanya ingin kalian mendukung, mengajari kami dan membimbing, agar kami lebih baik dan pantas. Kami tak ingin penolakan." Sakura tidak habis pikir, ia masih bisa menggunakan otaknya dan kata-kata pemikat ini. Ia beruntung karena ia tipe yang tidak cepat panasan, Sasuke mungkin sudah muak dan cukup dengan segala ini. Tapi, Sakura masih bisa meyakinkan.

"Itu kau, Nak Sakura. Tapi, tidak untuk Sasuke. Lihatlah dia." Fugaku mendengus, ia tak habis pikir anaknya benar-benar terlihat ingin segera mengirimnya ke liang lahat, mereka memang pribadi yang berbeda, anak sulungnya dan anak bungsunya.

Dulu, saat berada di situasi ini, Itachi bisa lebih dewasa dan bersikap tenang, ia memang mengakui kemampuan putra sulungnya untuk menahan diri, lelaki itu bahkan bisa tersenyum, walau sedang marah dan tentu saja senyuman itu terlihat seperti seorang psikopat daripada orang yang gembira. Tapi, lihatlah Sasuke, ia tahu anak bungsunya ini pekerja keras dan selalu serius dalam apa pun yang ingin didapatnya, termasuk ingin menikahi Sakura. Namun, Sasuke terlalu tergesah-gesah, pernikahan tidak sesimpel apa yang dipikirkan pasangan muda, yang dimabuk cinta. Mereka harus melihat dulu, kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing, saling menyeimbangi, saling percaya, saling membagi dan saling memahami. Bukan hanya cinta buta dan materi, ia melihat kalau Sakura melakukan itu semua, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang agak pasif dan ia yakin dia tidak terlalu mengerti, itu sebabnya memalui cara ini, ia ingin menguji Sasuke.

"Sasuke hanya sedang—" ucapan Sakura terpotong.

"Dia marah, kesal, merasa dibodohi, dipermainkan, dibully dan dihinakan dan dipermalukan oleh orang tauanya sendiri. Begitukan, Sasuke. Oh, kau juga ingin mengirimku ke peristirahatan terakhir. Ada pembelaan?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu ia bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh ayahnya, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini. "Maaf, aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa kalian tak mau setuju?" ia nyaris putus asa, wajahnya menyesal dan tak besemangat. Sakura menatap Sasuke prihatin, lelaki itu pasti tengah kecewa dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan setuju, kalau kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan ini." Kizashi berbicara, ia sejak tadi terdiam karena melihat hubungan ayah dan anak yang unik.

"Kalau begitu, Ibu duluan. Apa yang kautangkap dari misi 100 hari ini? Pertanyaan hanya untuk Sasuke, karena kami sudah setuju kalau Sakura akan menjadi istri Sasuke, namun tidak sebaliknya." Bloody hell, apa-apaan itu? Sasuke tertohok, segitu buruknya kah ia? Kesalahan macam apa yang pernah dibuatnya dalam hidup, bahkan beberapa bulan lalu ayahnya sendiri mengatakan kalau ia memiliki begitu banyak kebusukan. Padahal ia selalu bisa mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya.

"Ibu, dari misi ini, tantangan atau tes kesabaran selama 100 hari ini, aku jadi mendapatkan banyak pelajaran. Kalau segala yang diinginkan itu tidak bisa dilakukan secara instan, harus bisa memami, bersabar, mencoba lebih giat, berpikir apakah itu pantas atau tidak, membaca isi hati dan saling memikirkan dan terhubung, walau kita tidak bertemu. Tapi, itu semua sulit dilakukan, tak semudah diucapkan. Pembuktian harus ada, aku mengalaminya sendiri," Sasuke melirik orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura, "bahwa, yang sudah dikerjakan dan dilakukan dengan giat saja, belum tentu menuai hasil yang maksimal. Kadang ada benci, muak dan ingin menghancurkan semuanya karena tantangan ini, namun jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku tak akan menadapatkan lagi kesempatan, bukan yang penting aku sudah berusaha, tetapi aku harus berusaha, walau itu sulit."

Setelahnya, mereka terdiam, Fugaku masih menatap anak bungsunya, ia hanya mencebikkan bibir dan menatap remeh Sasuke, tapi lelaki muda itu tak mau terpancing, ia menghirup napas dan tersenyum tipis kepada ayahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku," ucap Kizashi, "Kau mencintai Sakura, jika ia adalah gadis cacat, kakinya cacat, lengannya, dan wajahnya buruk. Apa kaubisa berusaha seperti sekarang?" Kizashi serius. Sakura gadis yang cantik, banyak yang melirik, dan mencoba menawarkan perjodohan, namun ia tolak karena mereka hanya memandang kecantikan putrinya.

"Aku tak tahu, kalau aku cinta, aku tak akan peduli seperti apa dia. Karena yang membuat seseorang jatuh hati bukan hanya rupanya, tapi sifat dan hati. Kalau karena kecantikan, aku bisa saja mendapatkan yang lebih, aku tampan dan berpenghasilan lebih, tapi hatiku memilih Sakura. Padahal, dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan, cerewet dan suka memaksaku memakan kue manis yang tidak kusuka, tapi aku tak bisa marah dan tetap mencintainya. Aku tak tau, kenapa aku mau berusaha sekeras ini, sampai dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh ayahku, demi gadis berjidat lebar sepertinya."

"Hei!" Sakura mencubit perut Sasuke, dan laki-laki itu meringis.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura paling tidak suka kalau jidatnya yang memang lebar dan sekarang tertutup poni itu diungkit-ungkit.

"Wah, Sasuke, so sweet." Itu adalah ucapan Mikoto dan Mebuki, dua wanita ini lebih santai dari para ayah yang berwajah datar. "Aku tak ingin bertanya, aku menyetujui mereka sejak awal." Mebuki pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang memang sudah seperti itu, namun karena paksaan para ayah, ia juga menurut.

Namun, di beberapa meter dari Sasuke, ada Fugaku yang masih berwajah sama dan tidak terlalu peduli kalau anaknya sudah mendapatkan izin dari salah satu pihak calon besannya.

"Sasuke, apa tujuanmu menikahinya? Hanya karena cinta, nafsu ingin tubuhnya, atau memang ingin membahagiakannya?" Fugaku memang bermulut tajam dan kadang-kadang tidak mau memfilter ucapannya yang membuat Sakura langsung memerah. Petanyaan macam apa itu?

Tidak nyaman bagi Sakura, tentu saja. Duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan sudah tak memeluk lelaki itu lagi seperti tadi, dan untungnya sudah sejak tadi saat pertanyaan dimulai, ia merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak akan merasakan detak jantungnya. Sementara itu, Sasuke berwajah sama datar dengan Fugaku, walau batinnya mengumpat karena pertanyaan sang ayah. Ia berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin berbohong, karena ayahnya jelas akan tahu. Ia juga tidak bisa sok suci atau semacamnya, ia adalah laki-laki dewasa, dan memang membutuhkan pasangan, tapi hanya Sakura yang ia ingin.

"Ketiganya."

Brusssshh.

Terlalu lama menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura meneguk tehnya dan langsung menyemburkannya ketika mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Di lain pihak, Sasuke agak tersentak karena Sakura tersedak dan sampai terbatuk, ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya dan mengusap punggung Sakura.

"Ini, kau tak apa?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan Sakura tidak apa-apa, Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membalikkan pertanyaan ini kepada kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan menerimanya, aku akan terlalu bodoh kalau hanya memilih salah satu atau memilih dua dari tiga pilihan itu, karena aku menginginkan semuanya, bahkan lebih. Bukan hanya ketiganya saja. Aku ingin Sakura nyaman, aku ingin dia sedih jika aku tak pulang karena bekerja, aku ingin dia khawtir dan memikirkanku, bukan hanya ketiganya." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memberi jeda.

"Aku ingin dia sakit flu agar bisa kurawat, aku ingin dia menangis saat menonton drama agar bisa kutertawakan, aku ingin dia marah dan mencubitku agar bisa kutenangkan, aku ingin dia takut agar bisa kupeluk. Tapi, aku tak ingin dia menagis karena kecewa padakuku, aku tak ingin dia sedih karena kecewa padaku, aku tak ingin dia marah karena kecewa padaku." Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya, ia menghela napas dan membelokkan wajahnya setelah menatap lamat ayahnya sendiri, ketika menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, ia melihat gadis itu memandanginya dengan wajah bangga dan air mata di pipi.

"Sakura, kau jangan terlena dulu, itu hanya omongnya. Kau belum jadi istrinya, jadi kau belum merasakannya."

Sasuke merasakan darahnya kembali mendidih, ia tak menyangkan setelah ini ayahnya masih merendahkannya. Namun, tatapan tajam Sasuke berubah saat ayahnya bergerak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arahnya, Kepala hitam Sasuke kini terasa agak berat, dan itu karena adanya tangan besar ayahnya yang sudah agak keriput sedang mengelusnya, untuk pertama kali, Sasuke melihat senyum hangat ayahnya yang sangat jarang dan sudah ia lupakan.

"Nikahilah, gadis impianmu. Buat ia merasakan yang kauucapkan tadi, buktikan padanya dan juga kami." Belaian itu membuat hati Sasuke hangat, perkataan ayahnya juga sama. Ia hanya mengangguk dan merasakan pelukan dari Sakura yang sudah menangis, sedang ia sekuat tenaga agar tak bernasib sama seperti Sakura, gadis itu mengisak.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal kami sudah setuju, tapi kakakmu yang paling bersikeras, dia bilang agar Sakura tak menyesal menikahi lelaki busuk macam kau." Fugaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus tawa, dan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya panas karena ucapan ayahnya. Itachi bajingan! Apa yang dikatakannya, sampai ayahnya menyetujui hal laknat ini?

Siang itu, Sasuke mencoba menahan diri sekali lagi di depan kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkilo-kilo jauhnya, di sebuah rumah, ruangan yang nyaman, anak-anak yang sudah terlelap, juga istri cantik yang sedang bersandar di bahunya, di sana seorang lelaki berwajah lebih dewasa, berkharisma dan tampan sedang duduk sambil membayangkan banyak hal. Uchiha Itachi kini tersenyum— menyeringai gembira, karena akhirnya sang adik dapat merasakan yang dulu ia rasakan saat ingin menikahi gadis impian.

Terkekeh pelan, Itachi lalu bergumam kecil, "Selamat datang, adik kecilku."

Gedoran mengerikan pada pintu langsung menyentak sang istri, namun tidak bagi Itachi, ia hanya terkekeh lagi, sambil berdiri.

"Erza, tolong buka pintunya. Dan kalau itu Sasuke, bilang saja aku lagi di luar kota. Ok, Sayangku. Kutunggu kau di tempat rahasia kita." Ia mengecup pipi sang istri dan pergi ke ruang tersembunyi di perpustakaan.

Meladeni Sasuke yang mengamuk bukan hobinya, lebih baik ia menyimpan tenaganya untuk hal yang lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

A/N:

Wut! Wut! Hahahahah ini awalnya udah males mau disiapin, tapi jadi juga. Dan yang terakhir itu juga wahahahahha astagay, ok deh.

Salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

zhaErza


End file.
